


Old Wives

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [22]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 day rp challenge, F/M, Superstitions, all talk no descriptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 23: Is your character superstitious?</p>
<p>I can't picture Kell as being superstitious but Bull? Oh yeah!</p>
<p>This one is very short, all dialog, no descriptors, just for a change of pace.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Old Wives

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: Is your character superstitious?
> 
> I can't picture Kell as being superstitious but Bull? Oh yeah!
> 
> This one is very short, all dialog, no descriptors, just for a change of pace.

“Well, I guess it can't get any worse.”

“Shit! For the love of...Boss, you can't say shit like that! Now it's going to get worse just to spite you.”

No it won't. That's just a crazy superstition, an old wive's tale. Are you telling me your an old wife, Bull?”

“Old wives are old for a reason, because they don't mess with the Universe and its perverse sense of humour. You, on the other hand, like to tweak its nose. Oh, and look! It's raining now! Are you happy?”

“That I get to watch you glisten in the rain? You better believe it!”

 


End file.
